In the Heat of the Night
by Urban Romance
Summary: Jacob comes over for a pep talk.


A/N: My take on Twilight. :)

* * *

  
In the Heat of the Night

"I freaking hate him, that bastard!" Bella screams out in frustration as she slams her bedroom door.

"Hey Bella what's up?" Jacob says while he's jumping through the window.

"Nothing Jacob, I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit today."

"Wow, wow, wow! Damn, you don't have to get all diva on me! So I take it that you and Fangbreath are fighting again. "

"Shut up Jacob, you have no idea what you're talking about," Bella says with a disgusted look on her face. "You're just a kid for starters and you've never been in committed relationship."

"Actually, I have been in a relationship and it was wonderful! Samantha brought me great pleasure many nights. Mmm, those long sexy legs!" Jacob says, a devious grin on his face while licking his lips.

"Who the hell is Samantha?" Bella says with a confused look on her face.

"She's 5'7" with long blond hair and blue eyes with creamy white plastic skin, "Jacob says while laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

"Ugh, Jacob you're such an ass! You are just like Edward, a complete certified ass hole," Bella screams as she punches Jacob playfully in the arm. "I'm soooo tired of everyone, and everything. It's just not fair," Bella says with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Bella, I hate it when you're hurting like this, what can I do to make it better?" Jacob says as he wipes the tears from Bella's cheeks.

"Nothing, Jacob, I'll be alright," Bella says while sobbing with her back turned.

Jacob suddenly grabs Bella by her waist, swinging her around to face him and drawing her closer to him. He then leans in closer and kisses Bella softly on the lips as he caresses her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Bella says while pushing Jacob back.

"Hush Bella, let me make you feel better, I want to please you in every way possible." Jacob tosses Bella over his shoulder with one sweep and throws her on the small queen sized bed. He then kisses her softly on the forehead while moving down quickly to Bella's neck and kissing it ever so sweetly. Bella moaned in a seductive tone. Jacob begins unbuttoning Bella's blouse while examining what he uncovered like a kid hunting for lost treasure. He then unstraps Bella's bra like a pro and cups her breast in both hands while massaging them softly. Jacob eagerly places one breast in his mouth, sucking it like a newborn feeding for the first time. Jacob runs his tongue around Bella's nipple, licking it until it becomes hard.

"Mmm, umm Jacob, I never knew you had such great foreplay."

"Of course I have skills; I told you that I was going to make you feel better."

Bella then tears Jacob's shirt off completely and gazes at his perfectly chiseled chest. "And all this time I thought that Edward had a body like a Greek god, what the hell was I thinking? Your body is just perfect!" Bella says with a wide grin on her face.

So frantically, they both began to undress each other, tearing the remainder of their clothes. Jacob then uses his tongue to follow the trail to Bella's special place. He quickly buries his face between her legs, kissing her second lips and licking her special spot. Jacob licks and sucks until Bella's legs begin to tremble uncontrollably.

Bella screams out with lust in her voice, "Ooh, I never knew it could feel this good. It is better than I had imagined!"

Jacob comes up for air while wiping Bella's wetness off of his mouth. Bella then notices the swelling hardness between Jacob's legs. "So that's what it looks like, how interesting. I think I want to taste it, you just look sooo delicious." Bella crawls off of the bed like a seductress in heat and drops to her knees with ease. She takes Jacob's swollen pent up anguish into her mouth until it disappears completely. Bella sucked profusely, forcing him deep inside her warm mouth until she began to choke and gag.

"Damn, Bella! You got some skills girl; I knew your mouth was good for something besides all those sarcastic remarks! Oh shit girl!"

Bella releases Jacobs's swelling from her tantalizing jaws of life. Jacob carefully picks her up with both arms while standing and places Bella perfectly on his erection, easing his self into Bella's secret place and filling her up. He then begins to pump long, soft strokes deep inside her as he's holding her suspended in the air. Bella clamps her legs around his body as Jacob continues to thrust deeper into her tunnel of love. Suddenly, Jacob carries Bella to the bed, while holding her in place and positions himself on the bed sitting upright. Bella moves up and down on Jacob's lap, grinding slowly. She begins to ride him with grace and poise like a champion jockey. Jacob quickly lifts Bella up and places her on all fours like a female dog. He then mounts her and his wolf instincts take over as he thrusts himself inside Bella and pulls her hair as he has his way with her. They begin to moan in ecstasy, while the moon shines brightly through the window on their bodies. Suddenly they both reach their climax. Bella lets out a high pitched scream of pleasure as Jacob quickly removes himself and ejects all over the bed like a volcano erupting hot, scalding lava.

"Umm, umm that was wonderful; I can't believe I was going to give up my virginity to Edward of all people," Bella says while lying on her stomach resting. "I mean, I thought that I would never feel like this with anyone else or experience what we just did with anyone but Edward. I guess I was completely wrong just like everything else in my life."

"Bella, what are you talking about? You're a great girl and you are smart, funny and kind of sexy in your own little way," Jacob states as he gets dressed.

"Hey, where are you going? You're not staying?"

"No, I can't. I have to meet up with the pack to patrol the forest for blood suckers."

"So does this mean that you are finally going to get your wish?"

"What wish, Bella?"

"To be with me, Jacob! I mean it's not like you haven't professed your love for me like a thousand times," Bella says with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Yeah that was true, but now I just want to be strictly friends."

"Friends, what the hell are you talking about Jacob? We just had sex and it was mind blowing!"

"Bella, I like you, I like you a lot. But you said yourself that I'm just a kid. And right now, being in a relationship is just not me. Maybe you should stay with Edward, because I just want to hang out and have fun," Jacob says with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe this, you just took my virginity and now you're standing here telling me that you don't want to be with me. Fine, Jacob, just leave and never come back!" Bella says furiously.

"Sorry Bella, I just wanted to make you feel better, not worse." Jacob turns and then jumps out of the bedroom window in one clean sweep into the moonlight.


End file.
